This invention relates to an expansion body for constructions located in the earth including a folded elongated casing which defines an internal closed space connectable to a source of pressurized fluid for the expansion of the body by pressing out the folds of the casing.
Expansion bodies of the kind mentioned above have been proposed for in situ piles and especially as an expanded foot of these. When using such piles, first the casing is inserted into the ground and then filled with pressurized water or concrete for pressing out the folds, thereof thus giving the pile its final shape. Expansion bodies according to these known proposals have, however, been of negligible practial use since they are complicated and expensive to manufacture. Further, the degree of expansion is not sufficient for all applications.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an expansion body which is easy to manufacture and which has a considerably greater possibility to expand.
The invention will be further described in connection with the drawings.